Unifyed Kingdom of Tennessee (1962 Apocalypse)
The Kingdom of Tennessee is a north American survivor state. It is an constitutional monarchy. The current Head of State is King Elvis the second History Post doomsday Governor Buford Ellington manged to get out of Nashville and spent a few months in a small country town before lerning that Memphis surrived. He delecard it the new captial of Tennessee.The problem of post doomsay life like raising crime rates, deisies , food shortates and increased unrest among the Black and white comiend the tamua living thugh a nuclear war. His linetient William D. Baird also had atoruble. During these touble time Evlis presley started writing songs encourage people not to depire, keep calm and carry, and not to let hate to cause poeple to fight and desotry what they had leaft. He was a fiigure of hope and unity in the these time of civic unrest. Thus Evilis was elcted president in 1969 President Presescly Elvis proved to be a just , wise and charmist leader.Evlis despite being know for his wild paryign before ww3 apoted a much more austere and humble life style post doomsday, .Elvis streaghting the mephis govermnt shacky control over the rest of Tennessee by making charmist speach conving people that it was in Tennessee best interst to hold an united front and ocisnly granting automeny to counties that were some distanse form mephis. There were a few iIncident were Evils had to use military focere to get a county to regonize his goverment..He would .only invade if the dimpolmait apporch failed and if there was evidnece that the county that refused was supporting raiders. Connel Tom Parker was an advior Evlis during his first term. Parker let his postion go to his head. He ,emzealed state funds, Lived lavishly, gave orders to civl servants without pressmison and agrued bitterly several meamber of evils staff. Parker got so out of Control that evlis and to put in jail during his thrid year in office Evlis opend up diplmatic chanells with Misppai , Ohio India Carrilia pensyvaina and geroia reign of King Elvis the First Evils was was very popular during both of his terms. The people tennese wanted him to run for a third term but he reffused. During his last term some jokling suggested making evilis king. This lead to a constion turning tennesee into a constial moncahry with evlis and a king with mainly cemoinal powers Tennecee joined the american union in 1986 Reign of Elvis the second Evlis the second is just as popular of a king as father. .He is a big avocate for promting tourism in tennesse.He is known for giving 10 percent of the royal budget to chairty Economy Tennessee is primary agricultural nation. They are mostly depent of foreign inudsital imports although there is some domestic production Agraculture Tenescce's main agriculture products are soybean c cotton, corn and tobacco cattelt poultry , eggs and dairy products. Tennesce also produces some tomatoes snappeas wheat, appeals and peach among other food sufts. Beverages Tennessee is famous for it's whiskey . Jack Daniels and George Dickel , Mountain peak whiskey , and Memphis Pride are the made distilleries although there are a few others. Most beer is imported but Memphis pride does have a brewing division. The double cola company of Chattanooga is Tennessee's largest soft drink producer. Pharmaceutical/Chemical Cattem is Tennessee's only domestic pharmaceutical company. Chattamen is mainly prodcuces over the counter medicine like goldbond power and roildoid but they also make a few generic versions of prewar perscrpitium drugs. Cattem also makes hygiene products like mouthwash , toothpaste and soap Tourism Tourism is becoming a major part of part of Tennessee's ecoomny since the mid 90's. The smoky mountains national park is one of Tennessee biggest attractions Gattilan burg attracts torists with it craft museum and ski resort. The resort town of pigeon forge is know for it scenic railroad and it's theater dirsit. Casionos have started oppening in pigeon forge ever since gambling was legalized in 2007 Energy Tennessee has a healthy coal industry. About half of it it domestically used and the other half is exported to Mississippian Georgia and Indiana. A small amount of bio fuel production. Oil companies in Ohio, Michigan and Canada are interested in starting fraking operations in the Tennessee oil shale zone. Natural gas is minimally taped around this zone. The Bull Run Fossil Power Plant was partly reactivated in 1997 and fully operational by 2008. Mines The small and unofficial Coal Creek Valley coal mine opened in 1967 and was slightly expanded 1977 and 1979. Coal Creek Valley, a narrow north-south oriented valley slicing between Walden Ridge to the east and Vowell Mountain to the west. Coal Creek is a tributary of the Clinch River in Tennessee, approximately 10.3 miles (16.6 km) long. On December 8, 1984, 12 coal miners lost their lives as the result of a methane explosion at the mine. Eagan/King Mountain Mine hilltop coal mine in Claiborne County open in 1982. Cabin Hollow underground coal mining operation in Claiborne County, mostly reopened in 2003. Some modest expatiation occurred in 2007, 2008, 2009 and 2010. A major expatiation started in 2016.A small mine also opened in Pruden, Claiborne County, between 1965 and 1975. Dayton, Rhea County, built a small coal mine in 1998 (the Elvis Presley mine) and 2 more in 2008. Another modest mine opened near by part of Rhea County in 2009. Minerals Tennessee produces limited amounts of salt, minerals, sand, gravel and ball clay. Mines The Burra-Burra Copper Mine in Ducktown closed in 1958, but was scavenged for rocks n the 1980s. Copper mining in the Tennessee Copper Basin restarted in a small way during 2008, with the opening of 2 minor copper mines and extensive prospecting in many other regions. Tennessee Vacuum Pan Salt Mine, Sevier, opened in 1989. Crump Gravel Pit, Sand and Gravel Mine, Hardin, opened in 1989. Big Sand Mine Sand and Gravel Mine & Plant, Benton, opened in 1989. Dunn (Ball Clay) Mine #1 Weakley, reopened in 1997. Gordonsville (zinc) Mine, Smith, opened in 2007. Other Tennessee has a some food processing, future, textile and wood products industry. Royal Family The first king of Tennesse was Elvis Aron . He died in 1996 and was succed by His son Evils the second . King evilis his married to Hope parton the daughter of the Duchess of Sevier County and her ex-husband Hollis. Evilvis the second elder son Elvis the thrid died when he was 4. His youger brother brother Carl lee Pressley (Named for the duke of Jackson Carl Lee Perkins) is currenlty first in line for the throne. International relationships Tennessee is a member of the American Union. Tennessee has healthy traded with the meambers of the American alliance . Tennesce is wary of the possalbity of the allance federting into a super state has potential thert to it's sovernity. But most of the people of Tennessee believe that the alliance has a right to federate as long these don't force nonmeamber into joining Eduaction Education is complusry in tennesee though high shcool. The only univerity in Tennesee are the univeirty of Memphis and Chattagona Media Tennessee's national newspaper the Tennessee Tribune launch in 1971. The Memphis Press Smiatair and the Chattanooga Times were relaunched in the 1990's. Radio returned to Tennessee in 1988. The broadcast was a speech by king Elvis followed by him performing Hounddog. Politics Tennessee is a constitutional monarchy. Although the King royal powers are primary ceremonial he does have the power to pardon criminals. There is also an astoristry in Tennesee. They have no reall polticall power. They are esentlity just a number taltent musicains who King Evilis gave titles to and cemornial duites like permonif an anual conert and persent werths to to wreths to the winner of contest at festivails The two main primary are the center left populist party and the center right National Solidarity Front. Unlike the consital monarchys of europe the prime minster is direclty eclted by the people racial issues People of races are offically equal under the law in Tennescce. However racism is still a problem.. Black citizens complain a lot about rascit cops, defacot seggertion and a lack of blacks in pariment. still the kings of teensce has strove to do all they can to ensure jsutice fr all people . Transportation Tennessee posses some ethonoal vehiclees but hores are a more popular form of transportation. Into 2004 the reasotinon of oldrailds tracks was comptled. Dometic rail service goes to jackson chattanoga, comlibia and mehpis. Inetnational railorna goes as far south as picayune missiapia and Port Huron Michigan. Culture Tennessee prides it self as being a land of Music. The 4 most popular music styles are Gospeal Blues Country and Rock n Roll.King Elvis the second the is a talanted musain. He has trained his childern to uphold the families musical tradation Category:1962 Apocalypse Category:United States of America Category:USA Category:United States Category:Nukes